LOTM: Sword of Kings/Nightmare Fuel
Due to the 18+ rating of the storyline, LOTM: Sword of Kings and its spinoffs, sequels and related stories are full of nightmarish sequence, including menacing villains and their horrifying crimes based on the realistic war crimes. While the Omniverse may seem like a wondrous place, under the exterior it also has a dark underbelly of some of the most terrifying things imaginable. From all-devouring monsters to inhuman scientists, to perverted rapists to extremely powerful galaxy-wide dictatorships to a violent criminal underworld to the power of Evil itself, you'll definitely be relieved that all of this took place in a fictional universe. Expect to see dark monsters in this world of Black and Gray Morality. For the Nightmare Fuels more prone to LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its related stories, please go to here. ''Characters B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 *B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' deserves the first section for a reason; being one of the (if not the) most horrible and menacing villains in CIS Productions ever. His backstory in Bismarck Arc shows him to be a droid developed by the already mad Akihiro Kurata, being one of the two only droid from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire that has its own sentience (the other being much more jovial Jack the Freezer). Its overall heartless experiments, based on the real-life Nazi doctor Josef Mengale's experiments, as well as the research of Japanese Unit-731, are developed under the name of science, but everywhere he goes, death follows this Mad Scientist around. Not only the experiments are utterly cruel and disgusting, its impacts even infected other victims directly or indirectly. In a nutshell, CM's brutality reaches no bounds. The entire Multi-Verse were haunted by his horrid name and his brutal experiments, and Bismarck Bodewig shall never forget whatever she witnessed in his concentration camp. **In Saga AA, this only became all the way worse as he was revived by The Fallen's Essence and became much more cold, heartless and cruel comparing to his psychotic former self, building the very foundation of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences upon the KnightWalker Alliance. CM's return not only caused impact over the story, with more and more fan-favorite characters falling under MPS' victims, but also drove the story into a darker tone. Even other villains are disgusted by CM and started to rebel against him. ''Ara Astaroth *Don't let her goofy, funny and childish personality fool you because this one is the darkest villain you will ever see in this story. Ara Astaroth, the queen of Qliphoth is the living incarnation of this trope as a whole. She's a fragment of an Eldritch Abomination who has raided and destroyed millions and millions of worlds, civilizations, massacred and enslaved millions of species, transformed whole universes into living hell, and turned the Prime Earth and many other planets beyond into a living hell and was the villain who literally succeded in her plans, killing 90% of every named heroic and villainous character of CIS Productions, so far, that means almost 100+ named characters. She could easily be considered one of the darkest characters in LOTM wiki (as her character already brought the attention of outsiders of the wiki) for being the longest list of crimes to date yet... if you can get past her hammy moments. Ara is especially scary in the three-part series premiere. Her hissy Creepy Monotone, her lack of humor and absolute sadism and cruelty... Everything related to Ara before she was introduced was scary as hell, with nightmarish images of satanic paintings and horror of dark fantasy elements being introduced every moments with mystic books of dark magic, human sacrifices, the Blackness corrupting the characters into insanity and forcing them to revive their darkest nightmares in forms of twisted realities that could even make It look like an innocent clown. Aside from bringing every character to her knees, the development of the characters who survive the Rise of Qliphoth era is heartbreaking with many pure, likable and innocent characters becoming to ruthless, cruel and barbaric vengeful anti-heroes willing to commit genocide only to kill Ara for the thousand years she brought pain, terror and fear to all mortal living beings of the multiverse. Just the very image of Ara in the promotional images before her introduction. There is something deeply unsettling about the blank, Thousand-Yard Stare that Ara is giving. There's none of the over-the-top personality that the villain typically displays. And with the knowledge that the episodes would be significantly darker and more grotesque as heroic characters that the read used to know for so long were brutally killed and violated like if they were mere secondary characters with no importance. What passes for Ara's Leitmotif cements this. It's just a deep, droning noise that is completely different from all other villains that have a voiced song for themselves. It's absolutely not music, but it's perfect for a heartless, soulless song that represents the void monster who is essentially the embodiment of all the hatred in the world. Ara is a hypocrite who believes in peace for the demonkind by unleashing their primitive nature and crushes everyone born as a mortal living being, claiming all humans and mortals are dangerous and heartless beings who destroy the beautiful creation that was given to them by the Gods. When, in fact, she is not different from the "humans" who destroyed their world and planned to destroy the whole omniverse if the demonkind proved to be like the humans. **Ara's world is this in general. It's a severely polluted wasteland that is almost completely drained of food and water and infested with dictators, gangsters, soul-eating demons, perverted mercenaries who raid villages to sell women as sexual-slaves, bounty hunters, and interplanetary bandits, all of whom are given complete free rein under Ara's rule as long they don't destroy "Mother Nature". Atrocites are a daily occurrence, as all the previously mentioned thugs often massacre and pillage populated villages and cities for their own personal gain as Ara stated many times that mortal lives in her world means nothing and every mortal killed can grant you a medal of honor. Ara is also more than willing to have her henchmen turn innocent civilians into slaves against their will, deprive them of food and water, and force them to make statues in her likeness. If you thought the world of ''LOTM: Destiny and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown were already bad, call it a Crapsack World Up To Eleven would be an understatement. ''Jack the Ripper of 21st Century *The first main villain of a Halloween special could not be out of this list. Despite being a victim of the Fallen's Essence, Jack the Ripper of 21st Century was the most iconic serial killer of the 21st century, with a death toll of almost 100 in the town of Tenguu City and brought the Japanese state to its knees as she seemed to be unstoppable. The Jack targeted women only, and unlike the previous Jack the Ripper of the 19th Century, she had no preferences and brutallity mutilated, violated and defiled the bodies of her victim to a fictional-level such as cutting their heads off while they were alive, using chainsaws to cut students in half, forced to seat in hot rocks until their butts melted and so she could rip their guts off. She also had no limits and was willing to torture and kill even children, literally everyone who attended to Raizen High School. Moreover, she had a collection of human dolls, dissected corpses of almost of all her victims to use them to make the Fallen's Essence stronger, guarded in the house of Otoya Takechi who was arrested for being an accomplice. To this day, Jack the Ripper still the most scary and nightmarish villain of the storyline yet for being the closest villain who almost touched the reality of true serial killers aside from the serial killer KK, also known as Ike Reynford. In General *Well... how about ALL EPISODES are a huge nightmare dispenser. Just check out some episodes... you'll never find a episode without that touch of brutality, nightmarish content and creepy atmosphere. *The sound of the KnightWalker Chips, inspired by the real life Wandering Souls sirens that American Army used during Vietnam War, with the intention of provoking psychological distress on the enemy. Needless to say, both really work... But in this case, the sound of the KnightWalker Chips affects only those with chips inside of their brains. *LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA'' Has a claim to being the darkest Saga of the entire storyline and from the whole Cisverse as whole yet, even in the already grizzly LOTM: Sword of Kings story. Images and texts are almost non-censored, making this the bloodiest and goriest Saga of the story. The story's setting is hopelessly bleak and dark, even for a Cyber Punk setting. The world is being torn apart by a new Third World War and atrocities like endless warfare and human experimentation. And that's just at the beginning folks. Naturally, the world is going to get a lot more torn up from there. It features unethical human experimentation on pregnant women, children, infants, animals, humans being turned into demons and Cyborgs against their will. The first part of the series ends with the villains finally managing to spark the a world war that's been brewing, and the show does not hesitate to demonstrate that War Is Hel with brutality, gang-bang rapes, torture, burning families alive, people being vaporized by nuclear heat, etcl. In addition, the heroes end up feeling responsible for the rapidly escalating conflict due to having played right into the villains' hands. Necrophilia, pedophilia, human experiments, nazi-like camps, 100% non-censured racism against black and asian people, sexual slavery, drugs, mutilation of children, death of animals, cannibalism, sexual harassment, torture with bloody gifs. In comparison, LOTM: Destiny and L''OTM: The Phoenix on the Sword'' look like fairy tailes for children. *Our protagonist Katarina herself is this to some degree to the reader, and many times more in-universe to those in her path. Deep inside of her heart, behind her heroic traits, she actually hides a obsession for violence and death and sees to get "aroused" by witnessing suffering and sorrow of other people. However, she was also clever enough to understand that such feelings would isolate herself from her group and community, so she resolved to hide these feelings when the World War III broke out. *While the plot of stopping a STAR LABS of United States of America oppressing, manipulating, and/or purging people is nothing new for the story, the STAR LABS really manages to show just how horrible it would be to live under that regime. All travel, trade, and knowledge is heavily regulated by the STARs, even if it keeps people from making ends meet. And if someone becomes a demon, they'll kill them on the spot with no remorse or sympathy for the victim's loved ones, essentially telling them "the needs of the many outweigh the individual, people die, get over it". And that's not even getting into their secret demon experiments, abductions, and their plan to wipe out humanity's free will! *The Black Demons themselves, when you consider that just about all of them are people who've been pushed past the Despair Event Horizon. *The Sith Empire Army as a whole. While the Triggers Hell forces are initially just as ruthless, they're mostly reduced to desperate, tired, and weakened units desiring death after fighting for billion years. These soldiers? Quite the opposite. Rather than grow desperate and kick the towel as the Multi-Universe Defense Forces get closer and closer to the Sith mainland, they'll literally fight to the death, through any means necessary. Fighting an enemy with nothing to lose and with a determination to stop the heroes and their buddies at all cost is pretty unsettling. They are willing to use their own limbs as weapons! *The Concentration and Labor camps from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, taking references from the real-life camps used by the Nazi Germany and North Korea during World War II. However, this story shows just what exactly the DEM Nazis did to anyone they considered as "undesirable" Up to Eleven. Here, there is no censorship or cuts, 100% of all cruelty are shown on screen. *This is a story with no bounds. Abortion, rape, pedophilia, necrophilia and even mutilation are shown here without censorship. But above all that, we also have Child Soldiers. Who don't even know what a kiss is and were raised in intense training their entire lives just so they could be captured, tortured and killed by their enemies in their first battle. Let that sink in for a moment, the KnightWalker Family are not only using Child Soldiers in their army but also using infants in brutal Nazi-like experiments to turn them into Cyborgs by brutally ripping off their bones and flesh and replace them with nano-machines. **What is most disturbing about the rape and sexual assault that happens in the story is that it's all very realistic. Most of it is done by characters who are human, not monsters (or, they used to be human before turning into abominations) and as we've seen with CM's guinea pigs rape at KnightWalkers' hands and Katya' rape at soldiers of Mongol's hands the victims all suffer very realistic repercussions. *Sequined Sadist is seen as the figure of good to most of the people, but her actions have shown that she is far from that image and has no problem sacrificing people to reach some unknown goal. She is even going far to use infants as baits just so she can send magic to their bodies and use them as bombs. *The First Spacequake, the event that served as the catalyst to the events of the story. On September 13, 2006, a huge explosion occurred in Eurasia, which melted the continent's entire surface, creating tsunamis large enough to destroy the southern hemisphere and cause global sea levels to rapidly rise. The force of the explosion also shifted Earth's axis to a more upright position, resulting in the permanent loss of seasons. 150 million people died just in the spacequake and 2 billion people died as a direct result of the after-match, while another billion or so died from the resulting conflicts that carried on for months afterward. Highlights include a nuclear exchange between India and Pakistan and hundreds of bombs that destroyed half of Mongolia, killing 5,000,000 people and leading to the rise of Chronos Empire by Sephiria Arks KnightWalker. Countless plant and animal species have also gone extinct and many environments are on the brink of collapse. The oceans are 45% barren. Fast forward to fifteen years later and it seems humanity has barely managed to pick up the pieces and get things back on track. And the Fallen's Essence showed up, alongside Ara Astaroth and Scathach (whom were on Earth thousand years before) who use those events to start their own plans. Now what caused it? The First Spirit that was summoned by Ike Ray Peram Westcott, the main antagonist of the story, and accidentally teleported it to Earth. *The scream of every person becoming an Abyssal if the Black Blood rejects them. If that happens to one, expect your body to become dust. *The setting of LOTM: Destiny in general is actually pretty chilling, especially in a few planets that were affected by the previous wars. Civilization in other planets were wiped out by the Cataclysmatic War and completely collapsed, and 20% of all worlds of the Multi-Universe has been rendered a toxic, lifeless wastelands. The few pockets of society that remain are uniformly despotic hellholes run by fascists who dictate their people's survival solely by their worth to whatever demented cause the leaders have. The world of Deus Ex Valkyrie Vectron, the former capital of DEM Empire, itself is a crime infested, poverty stricken hellhole where your status in society is literally dependent on the unpredictable whims of the planet's Leading Body, who all possess Spiral Powers that grant them godlike power and authority over the defenseless mortals. That's why the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries is taking so long to keep the Multi-Universe under their control; all worlds are too destroyed to simply move on to the next planet. *If you love your country, then Japan is this story is not a good place to live. It's pretty apparent that the government of Japan specifically is entirely useless. The country is divided into city-states controlled by criminal organizations that pretty much rules over Japan in the shadows. The Mafusa Gang, and, to a lesser extent, KnightWalker Family's criminal syndicates do pretty much whatever the heck they want on their own turf and get away with everything, and since they only maintain order where it benefits them, crime flourishes in every shadow. Some schools have become heavily militarized, making the Daybrooke Academy, a school for criminals, barely any more dictatorial in comparison. *The mere possibility of ANY known Apocalypse, Ragnarok, Final Judgment and End of Times that can happen in almost every world every 10,000 years is creepy enough. But the fact that Prime Earth survived FOUR End of Times in just 2 years is scarier. *In United States, the people live an annoying Internet censorship where the Global Pact Defense controls 100% of all Internet's accesses. The people got the Internet but no high-resolution color displays and little freedom to post videos, blogs, memes and even arts. No wonder why the young population are sexually frustrated! If you think deep, the GDP is not different from their so-called enemies. *Cicadas. When you hear the cicadas going "ree ree ree ree", something bad is going to happen. This makes living in some cities in Japan awkward. This is the sound that Katya hears before having the Cultus Pythonissam's village in Korea invaded by the Revelation of Qliphoth, where 90% of all people were tortured, abused and devoured alive by the demons of Vira Hermes. In other words, cicadas are bad! *Katarina's disturbing past shows how much the world is cruel, and add the psychological genre to the story involving depression and suicidal thoughts. She laments how her own foster parents (particularly her adoptive mother, Hana Langley) don't even like her and she doesn't wanna be ignored, and just wants someone to love her, but nobody does because she is "not wanted and not worth anything". We even got a scene where Hana's body is seen hanged while the door that she used to replace Katarina is smiling maliciously at her. *The story is no stranger to rape, but gang-bang scenes committed by B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 is near-unreadable. Lusamine's expression turns it more and more scary as how realistic it can be since she is not a vile person like CM is. *The show never actually explains how a soul can be transported inside inanimate objects. Having technology that can suck out the soul from a human to make objects work is a freaky idea in itself. This is pretty much used in the creation of Artificial Demon Gear. At least, the methods of creation are extremely bizarre. To create an Artificial Demon Weapon, is necessary one guinea pig--a human to become the demon itself. By keeping the guinea pig awake for 2 weeks, the person will slowly become insane and will awake her dark side by corrupting her soul and mind; thus bringing the demon inside of all humans to the physical world through the insanity of the guinea pig. Before the demon can kill himself by eating their own limbs, the scientists need to collect a weapon to seal its essence. After bringing the now insane-guinea pig, a ritual is performed by 5 cultists expert in black magic to transfer the physical body and soul of the individual to the weapon, where it'll be sealed for all eternity. Because of the weapon are blessed with black magic, it gives more energy to the demon sealed on the weapon and becomes the most deadly weapon against any scientific weapon, including Cyborgs and robots. How about that, try your own? *The story's basic message about existential loneliness, alienation and disconnection, the inevitable infliction of pain to each other, terror of oneself and other people, self-destruction, Love Hurts, man's cruelty to man, being incomplete and hollow, the meaninglessness of life, obsession with death and suicide, etc etc etc. The characters are just barely surviving and are almost constantly threatened by madness of war and having to face their own problems while trying to make other people happy, there isn't much psychological survival to speak of. *Even when the story was in the more lighthearted territory, all the drama/nightmarish events to come was heavily foreshadowed in almost every episode and from the very beginning there were distinctly dark moments that made it clear there was a lot more to the story than readily apparent. *La Folia Rihavein and Imperia Deamonne. Think about it, she is a clone of the original La Folia who was killed almost 2 decades ago by her own creator, the Fallen's Essence, but capable of human feelings. In other words she is basically a normal human. A human that was raised by La Folia's true parents for thinking she was their true daughter. In a few moments in Imperia's life, she had nightmares about her human identity, a human that has seen a pool of clones of herself smiling at herself, a human whose concern to maintain her life and ability to be emotionally stable was slowly crippled because she knows she is not really a human. What caused Imperia to become such psychotic person is her depressed background about her identity... she is trying to become a sadistic and jerk bitch in order to become herself and not La Folia Rihavein! *The setting about the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus in general of how it turns humans with capacity into Meta-Humans but crystallizes many other people whom were not chosen by the virus to be granted with super-like powers. *Triggers Hell is no exception as they rule many universes with an iron fist and is willing to kill civilians as possible to bring their souls to hell. Why? So they can devour them and increase their power levels! They did it to quintillions! *Every Goddamn thing about Ara Astaroth's powers. She's more the Anthropomorphic Personification of Nightmare Fuel than a demon. *Maria Arzonia's progressively degrading mental state. It's horrifying watching such a genuinely kind person gradually lose part of themselves in the horrors of the world until they hit such a point that they are left standing on the edge of madness. This only showed that her enemies were right all along, the humanity has no salvation. *The Extra-dimensional Labyrinth from the Blackness as a whole. Being trapped in an infinite series of parallel universes until your body and/or mind dies? Combine that with the fact that you're completely unaware that you're dreaming. That's valid cause for paranoia. And while you're there, a new evil persona takes over your body and whatever they pleases. *The results of Yato's Heroic B.S.O.D. following Dante's death by the hands Ara Astaroth. Seeing the cute boy turn into The Berserker who vanquishes Mooks with a No-Holds-Barred Beat-down, and is channeling so much Unstoppable Rage that his mech actually pukes and shuts down is... rather unsettling, to say the least. *The fact that some of the Cyborgs from KnightWalker Family have no problem stepping or walking right over children while they're coloring can be unnerving. The motive? They consider them as insects. *Obviously, LOTM: War Thunder, for being set in World War II, brings obvious problems from the era. Long distance travel is still dangerous, highwaymen and robberies are still a very real threat, discrimination against women is still a thing, and wars break out every so often. And more importantly, women from rich families are forced to keep their chastity until their marriage. And what their fathers do? Shows the cloth of their bed they used to sleep to show the blood of her virginity to his familiar to keep his status... sad but true. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Raizen High School Arc *The very first episode has already an attempted rape scene with 3 delinquents trying to rape a high-school girl from Raizen school. With the girl begging to not hurt her as the men violently tore her clothes. Even so, the act later becomes a comic relief with Katarina saving the girl and what happens next shows pretty much the nature of the story for the next episodes. *Katarina's frequent nightmares. Since she lost her parents, she has been suffering with the same nightmares for almost a decade. The nightmares consist of people mistreating with her abominable words as she watches the Man in Suit slices her parents in half. When she cannot decided which one will die, her parents curse her with hatred from the bottom of their hearts. *Eckidina's debut is no less scary as she is. Her first scene is basically her killing one of her client who owns her a debt as he begs for mercy and more time. By the time Misogi and La Folia arrives at her office, blood could be seen from leaving from the door below. It gets worse after Eckidina beats La Folia and show how inhumanely powerful she is physically thanks to her Cyborgs' parts. *Original scene from Date A Live; Kurumi Tokisaki accidentally bumping into 3 delinquents. When the men thought she was the prey, actually, they were the prey as she lures them into a dark alley and brutally devours them as she reveals her true monstrous form. What happens inside of the alley is never shown in both SoK and Date A Live. *When the LN-666 Project is first mentioned by Merryweather Security in Los Santos, Chris make it sounds like the scariest thing in the world capable of erasing an entire nation. The next sub arcs only show that it is MUCH MORE powerful, deadly and destructive than legends say about it. *Kurumi being beheaded by Mana with gore elements is something that was not shown in Date A Live... the scene starts with Kurumi's guts slipping out of her body as Mana prepares to cut her head off. It stands as the first and most gruesome gore scene in this storyline EVER. *As a cat lover, the writer had difficulty to write this scene. The introduction of Aki Honda and Tomoo in the story is possibly one of the most disgusting, repulsive and revolting a villain can get. What they do? Basically killing a kitten with rock as they laugh in joy and pleasure. In Brazil, abuse against animals still very frequent, with most of these abusers being killed by civilians themselves before police can find them. *Again, the Police of Rio de Janeiro referring the LN-666 Project as the weapon of Apocalypse and how scary it is; something that could change the course of history, humanity and the world as a whole with its mere existence, increasing the suspense of what it truly is. *Katarina's vision of the Third World War coming closer... back then, it seemed to be only just for Tenguu City, but the screams of death and cries of despair would later become something daily in the world. *The first sub arc had some random scenes that showed how things were BAD in some planets from other universes as the Balam Alliance wrecked havoc. In the first episode where Triggers Hell debuted, it showed giant insects of Hell transforming people into zombies and burn the entire planets to the ashes as the forces defending that world decided to destroy the whole planet alongside the army of Hell. Imagine the terror of those who could just accept their sacrifice or the civilians that were left behind. *Eckidina explaining her reasons to start a world war. **"It's simple. FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHAOS."'' *"The Security 1 was shaking, that thing could explode half of the planet. He knew if that thing explode someday... then mankind is doomed." *Unknown and confuse to many readers but the very first episode where both Ike Westcott and Ellen Mathers debuted had the DEM Empire using some kind of anti-matter bomb that wiped an ENTIRE universe in just 10 seconds. Trillions and trillions of lives vaporized in seconds only shows how dangerous and scary the Balam Alliance was even before their official introduction. *Juria KnightWalker is an asshole who brought war and destruction to the whole world and plunged Europe into a new civil war that resulted in the creation of the setting for Saga AA but his vision of Eckidina backstabbing him and torturing him into he lost his sanity was beyond words. It gets worse when Eckidina ties him to a dog's collar and walks with him around to show Tenguu City burning. *Misogi saying that he killed all the children he kidnapped from La Folia Orphanage a year ago with his own hands. If he had help or used fire guns to do so was not told, but his words about it stands as the single most nightmarish words he ever said in the story. **''"It's because 4 hours ago, I went to the underground of Tenguu City in the prison where those children were imprisoned... and.... I... killed all those... 300 children with my bare hands... I'm asking you because I thought that was going to be a problem. "'' *By the time the Third World War started, the world was experiencing the famous red moon event where the moon becomes full-red. The first night of the war took the lives of millions and was remembered as the bloodiest day in humanity's history... the symbolism and the chaos it ravaged the world in just a single night was something the author himself suffered with nightmares before of a red moon flying very close to Earth as the world and including himself was burning. *The situation of VSA forces in Tokyo. No training. No experience in combat. No ammo. No advanced equipaments. No command. All of those young boys had to defend the town against a thousands of well-trained and equipped KnightWalkers being supported by bombers and walker robots capable of wiping out entire divisions. Those who survived the first night spent their entire lives in their houses with PTSD issues or had phobia to guns and loud sounds. *"Friends... Let's Bring The Hell." *Aki Honda ordering her men to burn, pillage and rape everyone in sight and so she can enjoy the chaos she always desired to see is the best representation of what a sociopath can be in the story and how hateful Mafusa Gang could be. *As if the war was not enough, the extremely powerful energy of the LN-666 Project was so intense that it caused an EMP effect that blocked every signal of transmission in the entire ASIA. Note: the weapon was sealed inside of a durable cage. It was not even RELEASED by the time it arrived in Tenguu City to be experimented. The result below was an entire Asia with no connection to the entire world while rumors of a possibly invasion in Japan and bombings in United Kingdom haunted the world. *All the years people and internet users of Asia and Europe said to be "prepared" for a new world war after so many memes and civil wars across the globe, it proved to be a complete joke as absolutely everyone fled from their homelands to hide in the most abandoned places of the world. The humanity of the 21st century proved to be a complete failure and inferior compared to humanity's previous societies that treated war with seriousness. Since 2000, internet in the world was plagued with memes of the Apocalypse that could have been brought of different forms (plagues, meteors or a nuclear war) but those who experienced the war in first hand learned what war was, it was no joke or a laughing matter that could be transformed into a meme for the fun of others living in peaceful countries. To those who were caught in the first night of the war, it was a Hell on Earth, in their heads, everyone were amazed they have made through the first hour, nevermind the first day. *Mana's flashback of her life before becoming a Wizard was beautiful but a nightmare to those who lived in Russia during the Second World War. When Nazi Germany invaded Soviet Union, the SS raided villages, raped women to death and gathered every villager into buildings and burned them with men, women and children inside. Mana's history was based on it, with DEM Empire, under the leadership of Aryana Westcott, burned the village to the ground as DEM droids executed children with flamethrowers outside. When Mana's family are discovered by Skull Face, a DEM officer, Mana had the displeasure of watching him impaling her parents as she was sent to space in a small ship. *When the invasion of Tokyo was thought to be the work of a terrorist organization and people thought the KnightWalkers came to save them... they only got their hopes crushed after the KnightWalkers themselves revealed to be behind their suffering. *Vladimir Makarov is a psychopath who only joined Eckidina to unleash terror under those who refused to admit peace is achieved through force. One of his first moments of cruelty is him encouraging the pilots of helicopters and planes to drop bombs over innocent civilians while the Assassin Wolf Brigade shot down every civilian they caught. The entire Tokyo was burning and explosions were happening everywhere as orbital strikes destroyed the town and reduced it to ashes. To those who were at Tokyo, they quickly knew escaping the state was impossible and millions knew the only way they would be leaving this hell... was in a body bag. *The first hour of WWIII took the lives of... 15 millions... the... FIRST HOUR. *Eckidina dancing as she watches Tenguu City being burned while Mafusa Gang was mutilating, burning, pillaging, destroying and raping the town below, shows how twisted and sick she was. Which is why... she stands as one of the scariest but most hated villains in the story. *Aki Honda using a electronic memory manipulator on Katarina to being her most tragic memories; she saw her parents being burned alive, she saw the Man in Suit killing her friends, she saw several people Tenguu City being killed and raped, but the worst thing there was La Folia being killed by people of the Mafusa Gang, after they had killed La Folia, one of them raped her body. While Katarina saw that scene, she was as a child standing helplessly. *Eugen's death... stands as one of the saddest and most cruel moments in the storyline. *Katarina's transformation could be something considered badass or scary... as she transformed into her Abyssal and ExKrieg form for the first time, she unleashed a rotten aura of blood and black mud that had eyes and many tiny voices of children ordering her to rip Aki Honda apart. *A flashback that shows how the LN-666 Project was found by the KnightWalkers... the thing that was discovered in 1987 and would cause so much death 40 years later. *As if things were not scary and depressive enough with the world entering in a new world war. Tenguu City was left with 2 millions dead, 70 millions died in the first night, Eugen was brutallity killed, Katarina was in coma... but that was only the beginning. Because the first night of the Third World War would continue for one year and shake the planet so much that the body count would continue to increase by billions. It gets worse... as many, many, many more dangerous villains appear one after another after that night. If La Folia was alive today, she would have wished the first night of the war could be have been eternal... because what happened after that night were incidents and that changed the way humanity saw reality. Even Katarina points it out, saying the first night of the Third World War as a child's play because the days, weeks, months and years that would come next after that night changed the very existence of the omniverse itself. ''Eckidina Arc Sith Saga Triggers Hell Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings DEM Empire Saga Cataclysmatic War Saga Abyssal Chaos Saga LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Exploration Saga *The story's era as a whole is very bleak since the story is set only a few years after the ending of the most destructive war in the Multi-Universe history, the Cataclysmatic War. The remaining army of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire has footholds in both 3rd and 7th Multi-Universe and other locations aren't much better. Paradise is in ruins and full of husks, half of Milky Way is freshly nuked after Westcott's attempted galaxicide, Coruscant is under assault by insane Black Demons, souls are easily escaping from Hell and even Prime Earth is about to be engulfed by the sun...it's all terrifying. *The Planet of the the Mist. It used to be called the Bloody Mist. Why? Because of their little graduation ritual: the children who have been part of the same cell, working, fighting, living together, whose friendships are the bonds that you only make once in a lifetime are forced to kill each other with the idea being if you're not merciless enough to kill your friend, you'd be no good as a survivor. *The first arc has a woman threaten Tongue Trauma to save her son. The Generic Thugs say they only need one hostage, so they'll kill the boy, but his mother replies that if they do that she'll bite her tongue off and drown in the blood. *Erwin never takes his bandages off... and once you see the HORRIBLE scars underneath, you'll wish he never ever does it again. *Navi's first scene with River. She throws a knife at him just grazing his face, then Flash Steps behind him with another knife against her throat. To even make him wet his pants more she licks the cut tasting his blood and pretty much verbally berates him about how tough guys like him would be dead at the time of the Cataclysmatic War. *The Forbidden Circe Spell. If you use it, both the spirits of the sealer and the sealed are trapped in the Reaper's body, fighting each other for all eternity. *Michael Marley suggesting to Rhode that they cut River's legs off so it would be harder for him to get away. *Dark Yamai casting an illusion in which Silphy is in chains and her arm melts off, exposing her bones, leading her to scream in horror. *Jashiel' puppets. They're made out of people, and Jashiel describes in graphic detail to the New Republic's Exploration Squad how she goes about making her puppets; opening them, removing their internal organs, removing their bones, cleaning the body... Longinus Dreizehn Saga *The part where Navi deals with the Michael, grabbing the tentacles still embedded into his own body and dragging it into the sunlight. We see the Michael's outer layers starting to form bubbles that quickly burst, like a hyper-skin irritation, like boils. And as he screams, Navi delivers the line: "You live in the shadows, and shun the light. Why? Does it burn your putrid skin?" The seething hatred in Navi's voice is all the more chilling. *Crow Eus' ultimate fate. Yeah, he deserved it, but it's still really chilling to see him go from Smug Snake to screaming horror while the Fallen I just stands there calmly explaining that he now merely has knowledge of human suffering. The scene cuts away as he undergoes Rapid Aging, and implies that he crumbled into dust. *The sheer brutality Valtrus exhibits in his elimination of anyone in his path, to the point that he flat-out maims and delivers fatal impalings left and right. Even Princess Zelda gets stabbed through and only narrowly avoids dying by bleeding out. *Lapis bursting her way out of Ayanami's body in a manner very reminiscent of ''The Thing. Bonus points for the fact that Lapis was hiding in Ayanami all along and promptly tries to absorb the Relic of the Infinite Presence. *Lady Stryker threatens a newly born baby with a knife. More horrific is that this baby is actually the past River Zastory. *Laurus summons a hordes of shark to devour him. Being torn apart by sharks would obviously show a lot of gore, organs, and bones on screen. In this case? It's all obscured by a cloud of blood. That's right; blood is used as a censoring device. *Ayanami ramming his sword straight into the brains of an enemy rebel when they ask for a merciful death, then dragging along the corpse with the sword for a few seconds. *Burtler stabbed Ellie Affleck through the heart with a laser sword. Blood is flowing with from Ellie's mouth as she gurgles her last word: "Ri…Ver…Run!" *The Fallen Gems that continue alive even after Black Diamond's death. You know all that wonderful nightmare fuel from his arc that was said to be full of satanic references? From raising the dead into Black Gems, to possession by a evil spirit of Black Diamond while they become thin, tall, faceless and monstrous entities forced to serve Black Diamond's will for all eternity. Sleep tight! *In the 2nd Multi-Universe, the Alliance of Defending Freedom are often tasked with saving citizens before they turn into hybrid monsters, fish men, or some other suitably Silver Age chicanery. In the boards of the Multi-Universe, when dealing with Sequined's incoming threat? Victims are strapped to huge blocks of corpses while the corpses will try to devour them to transform their souls into fuel for Sequined's power. ''Last Man Standing *The mask falling off Lapis' face revealing her misshapen mouth and he does a Slasher Smile which reveals rows of pointy teeth before laughing insanely. *All of Lapis' hideouts. With all the prisoners and cells, experimentation labs and dimly lit rooms, they really give off the feeling of "don't want to be here"! *Ayanami when he's in Ax-Crazy mode, as well as his fight with River, particularly the end where his body is blown into pieces, and buried underneath rocks while he curses River. As if being buried alive while your body is in pieces isn't enough, River was essentially being kept alive by his immortality given by Lapis, but will die eventually because his immortality is sustained by killing other people. Also, Word of God states that his head will rot before his immortality runs out... imagine being eaten alive by worms little by little as you continue to be alive? Ladies and gentlemen, we found the worse fate in this story yet! LOTM: War Thunder World at War Saga KnightWalkers Saga DEM Rises Spin-Offs Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Witris Omniverse Arrival Rise of Fire Lost Memories Ellen's Might'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions